Fall
by Carrocks123
Summary: A songfic set to Justin Bieber's "Fall" RADE!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, or Justin Bieber.

_Well, let me tell you a story,_

_About a girl and a boy_

_He fell in love with his best friend,_

_When she's around he feels nothing but joy._

Jade West and Robbie Shapiro were best friends.

Jade thought of Robbie as a friend and only a friend,

But Robbie thought their friendship was something more.

_But she was already broken,_

_And it made her blind._

_But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right._

Today, Jade was again grieving to Robbie over the loss of Beck.

She did it every night, and Robbie was tired of it.

Tonight was the night Robbie was finally going to tell her.

_Did you know that I love you, or were you not aware?_

_You're the smile on my face, and I ain't goin' anywhere_

"Did you know that I love you, or were you not aware? You're the smile on my face,and I ain't goin' nowhere." Robbie said.

"W-w-What?" Jade said, still shedding tears from her eyes.

_I'm here to make you happy; I'm here to see you smile._

_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while..._

"I'm here to see you smile. I'm here because I want to make you happy." Robbie said.

Robbie sat next to Jade, as Jade began to smile. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long while."

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall, wrapped all the way around your heart._

_But you don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love._

"Jade West, Who else is gonna make you fall in love, other than me? I know you still remember what happened with Beck, and you don't want it to happen again, but you don't have to be scared at all." Robbie said.

_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall._

"You can't fly unless you let yourself fall... In other words, I love you Jade West." Robbie finished.

Jade was speechless. Robbie felt like he had to talk to her more.

_Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do,_

_Because we got an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose._

_Well, I don't want to lose it either._

"I know you're afraid of what this might do, because we have an amazing friendship that you don't wanna lose. And I don't wanna lose it either." Robbie said.

Jade started to say, "I'm sorry but I'm hurting from Beck too much an-"Robbie cut her off.

_I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting, babe, so take my hand,_

_Well did you know you're an angel, who forgot how to fly?_

_Did you know it breaks my heart, every time I see you cry?_

"I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting, Jade, so take my hand. You're like an angel, who forgot how to fly, but it breaks my heart, every time I see you cry." Robbie said, as he held out his hand. To Robbie's surprise, Jade held Robbie's hand and smiled. "Continue." Jade said.

_Cause I know that a piece of you is gone, every time he does wrong, but I'm always the shoulder to cry on_

_And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song I figure out,_

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall, wrapped all the way around your heart._

_But you don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love._

_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall._

"Jade, I know a piece of you is gone, every time Beck does wrong, yet I'm always the shoulder to cry on. And I hope by the time I'm done talking to you, I figure out, Who's gonna make you fall in love? I know you are still shattered, shattered from Beck. But you don't have to be afraid of me, but you can't fly unless you let yourself fall." Robbie said. Jade smiled, and squeezed Robbie's hand.

_I will catch you if you fall,_

_I will catch you if you fall,_

_I will catch you if you fall,_

_But if you spread your wings, you can fly away with me,_

"I will catch you if you fall, but if you spread your wings you can fly away with me." Robbie said. Jade smiled brightly.

_But you can't fly unless you're..._

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall._

_Who's gonna make you fall in love?_

_I know you got your wall, wrapped all around your heart,_

_Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love_

_But you can't fly unless you let ya,_

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall, in love._

" But I know you're shattered, torn and broken from him, but you don't have to be scared at all, but you can't fly unless you let yourself fall in love" Robbie said. Jade smiled again.

"You know, if you spread your wings, you can fly away with me..." Robbie said. "So, Jade? Can you go out with me?" Robbie asked, nervously. After a moment of thinking.. Jade said, "Robbie, you know that's the sweetest thing a man has ever done for me, which is why I have to say. YES!" Jade smiled. Robbie couldn't help himself anymore. He leaned over, and kissed Jade. "I love you, Jade West." Robbie said. "And I love you, Robbie Shapiro." said Jade.

"Now, let me walk you to class. So, are you ready to reveal our relationship?" Robbie asked.

"Yes, and I don't care what they think, as long as we're happy." Jade said.

Robbie and Jade kissed in front of the class. Everyone was shocked, and Robbie and Jade had to face many nasty rumors, name calling, and other rude behavior, but it was all worth it, because to this very day, Robbie and Jade are living happily together.

After all,

_You can't fly unless you let yourself fall._


End file.
